2017
Television and Movies * Sesame Street season 47, January 7 * Muppet Guys Talking at SXSW, March 12 * Julie's Greenroom, March 17 * The Magical Wand Chase: A Sesame Street Special, November 11 * Sesame Street season 48, November 18 International Television & Movies * Sesamstrasse präsentiert: Pizza mit Biss premieres, November 16 Appearances * Big Bird, Elmo, Oscar the Grouch, Cookie Monster, Abby Cadabby, The Count, Rosita and Grover on Today, January 5 * Oscar the Grouch on Ellen, January 10 * Abby Cadabby, Rosita and Telly Monster on SiriusXM Satellite Radio, January 10 * Elmo, Grover, Cookie Monster and The Count on Jimmy Kimmel Live, January 26 * Big Bird, Elmo, Abby Cadabby and Super Grover on Today, February 13 * Sesame Street on 60 Minutes, March 19 * Abby Cadabby and Julia on Today, March 27 * Elmo and Julia on The View, April 12 * Miss Piggy and the Swedish Chef on MasterChef Junior, May 4 * Elmo, Abby Cadabby and Rudy on Today, August 4 * Rudy on The Tonight Show Starring Jimmy Fallon, August 4 * Elmo on Nightline, August 24 * The Muppets at the Hollywood Bowl, September 8-10 * Big Bird, Rosita and Abby Cadabby on Good Morning America, October 6 * Elmo, Rosita and Abby Cadabby on Today, October 6 * Kermit on Dancing with the Stars, October 17 * Gonzo at Michael Giacchino at 50, October 20 * Kermit at the Drama League of New York annual gala, November 6 * Cookie Monster on The Chew, November 7 * Alan Muraoka, Rosemarie Truglio, Elmo, Abby, Zoe, Big Bird, Telly, Count von Count, Rosita, Cookie Monster, Bert and Ernie on Today, November 8 * The cast of Sesame Street at the 91st annual Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade, November 23 * Elmo on Team Yey!, November 24 * Kermit and Constantine on A Very Pentatonix Christmas, November 27 * Miss Piggy at The Fashion Awards, December 4 * Kermit and Miss Piggy on Evine, December 16 & 17 Videos * Singing with the Stars 2, February 7 * Elmo and Cookie Monster Supersized Fun, April 4 * Elmo Loves Animals, June 6 * Elmo's Wonderful World, August 8 * Trick or Treat on Sesame Street, August 29 * Emmet Otter's Jug-Band Christmas, October 10 * Once Upon a Sesame Street Christmas, October 10 Books * I Am Jim Henson, January 10 * Art of Coloring: The Muppets, May 2 * Song of the Dark Crystal, July 18 * The Dark Crystal Tales, August 1 * Grover's Eight Nights of Light, September 5 * The Dark Crystal: The Ultimate Visual History, September 19 * Muppet Babies Omnibus, October 4 * Muppets Meet the Classics: The Phantom of the Opera, October 17 Attractions * Jim and Jane Henson: Creative Work, Creative Play, April 5 * The Jim Henson Exhibition: Imagination Unlimited, May 20 * The Jim Henson Exhibition, July 22 Muppet Character Debuts * Sesame Street: Julia, Rudy * Baghch-e-Simsim: Zeerak People * Steve Whitmire announced as no longer with the Muppets, July 10 (final performances were in 3rd quarter 2016) * Matt Vogel takes over the role of Kermit the Frog in a Muppet Thought of the Week, August 28 __NOWYSIWYG__ 2017